Terminal
by DiscoSludge
Summary: A one-shot. It is hard to tell the ones you love something that you know they will not like. It is even harder when it means that they will be the ones suffering for it.


**Disclaimer: I don't own. **

"Hikari, c'mon let's go inside now." Kouki said to her quietly. Waves lapped at her feet and the sunset danced across her navy blue eyes. She sighed and looked up at him, a pleading look in her eyes. Kouki blinked down at her then looked back up at the sunset. It was beautiful, very unlike the day they had had. He supposed it was natural to want to swim in one's memories upon losing someone. He didn't remember when his mother had died though.

"I know that they want me to come inside, and drink water and lay down. But I won't. I want to enjoy what I have, when I have it." Hikari told him, eyes locked on the glimmering ocean. It was now that Kouki realized it wasn't somebody she had lost, rather it was something wrong with her. This worried him. They had grown rather close on their journeys together, though he felt like he had only just begun to unravel who she truely was.

"Hikari, why..wh-what's wrong with you?" Kouki asked nervously, falling to his knees next to her. It wasn't fair, they had only just become friends, he wouldn't let her go this easily. _What if it's just a cold? Yeah, it's probably just a cold _Kouki reassured himself, but his voice sounded so insecure in his head. It was then that Hikari looked dead into his eyes. It was as if she was digging into his soul. Her eyes were striking. He'd never seen them like this before, they were so full of sadness, he himself almost began to tear.

"Kouki...I-I have two months to live." She said quietly, placing a hand on his shoulder. Kouki felt himself stop breathing. He felt everything around him get blurry. Was he-was he crying? Kouki had almost never cried, not once. Only when he thought he had lost Hikari to the distortion world. And now...now he really was losing her. Slowly but surely she was going to die soon, and he couldn't handle that. He could feel blood rushing to his ears. It didn't make sense to him why this was happening. Why hadn't today's 'spectacular' technology be able to cure something?! It should be able to keep innocent people alive. What did Hikari ever do?! He placed his head on Hikari's shoulder and sobbed. Plainly and simply sobbed. She sat there and placed a hand on his back, a sad smile crossing her lips. Her pain shouldn't have to affect others and yet it was. Jun had taken it the same way, as did her mother. Only she could feel something strange in Kouki, something lost.

"Please, please don't cry for me. I want you to enjoy your life as much as you can, live my life for me." Hikari said, lifting his head and holding it. Tears now streamed down both of their faces and the sun had fully set. It was now dark and neither could see each other's faces, but they both knew that they were both crying. Kouki stood up and wiped his tears quickly. He angrily kicked up a splotch of sand and crossed his arms.

"It's not fair, Hikari." He shouted. "It's not fair!" Again. Hikari walked over to him and stood behind him for a minute. She didn't think he would take it quite so...hard. It was almost painful to watch him become so upset. Nor had she ever seen him so angry before, not even when Cyrus had fought her and won. It frightened her. But she walked up to him and did what she was best at doing. Hikari stood in front of him and hugged him. She could feel the tears falling on her shoulder and even her own dripping on his t-shirt. He wrapped his arms around her and shook with sobs. But she understood. She would cry for him. He was crying for her. She'd rather that neither of them had to cry at all...but.

"Please, I want you to be happy. I don't care if it'f not fair, I just want you to be happy. Please. Please." Hikari could feel herself grow quieter as she hugged him tighter. She didn't want this to be the last time they stood on a beach. Nor did she want it to be the last time they watched a sunset. She wanted it to be the first of many, though she knew it wouldn't. And that was the hard part...knowing. That would always be the worst part.

**And that, my friends,is my very first one-shot for pokemon. Now, the characters may seem a little ooc, but I'm basing this off the game and I suppose you bend and twist the characters if they don't really talk XD. Anyway, sorry for the angst, I had a bad day. I'm actually thinking about continuing this one, but...eh. Maybe, maybe not. **


End file.
